


《玫瑰》蓝胡子（十五）

by Jiangyanzi



Series: 《玫瑰》 [5]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyanzi/pseuds/Jiangyanzi
Series: 《玫瑰》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540345





	《玫瑰》蓝胡子（十五）

五年前，安百罗摩帝国的马杰里小镇。  
“再往前就是山脉，没有车我很难回去。你不派人来接我吗？”  
安瑞尔坐在一间猎户的小屋子里，用指尖敲了敲衣襟上纽扣模样的通讯器，无意识地攥紧了右手。  
那颗带血的眼珠被他开完虹膜权限的大门就随手扔掉了，手也已经洗过很多次，但手心里总是留有湿漉漉滑溜溜的幻觉触感。切断帝国军队的主控室后他就离开了那座城，一路向北想要回到北萨罗温，却被困在了这个边界上的小镇里。  
通讯器那端无人回答，安瑞尔又试探性地问了一句：“格萨卡？你有在说话吗？”  
格萨卡那头依然是一片寂静。大概是之前磕磕碰碰出了什么故障，那边好像只能单方面接受安瑞尔的讯号。  
安瑞尔叹了一声气，隔着窗户继续往外看。  
马杰里小镇上一副乱象。不远处传来炮火的轰鸣，常常有落得近的，那响声好像把土地都震得颤抖起来。四面八方都是匆匆逃窜的人，也有很多跑不了了的人，锁死了门窗在。  
最多的是尖叫和哭闹声。“灰老鼠来了！”  
北联盟的陆军是灰色制服，安百罗摩人把北联盟士兵叫做灰老鼠，像北联盟人叫安百罗摩士兵叫“蓝匪”。他们像是宣传着什么席卷而来的瘟疫或是洪水那样哭嚎着。外面忽然传来了枪响，人群中的尖叫更加凄厉。  
“枪！灰老鼠要来了！”一旁的小女孩神经质地对他反复喃喃。  
“我知道。”安瑞尔心烦意乱地用安百罗摩语回答。  
情况糟糕得不能再糟糕。通讯器坏了，找不到可以代步的工具，路上还饿了快两天的肚子。好不容易找到了一户愿意开门让他进去的人家，进来才发现这家人早在西边响起第一声炮火的时候就举家逃走了，顺便带走了所有的食物和财物，只丢下了无论如何都挤不上车了的小女儿。  
安瑞尔不死心地在厨房里翻找着，小女孩蜷缩在墙角看他，脏兮兮的衣角布满了油渍。  
依然一无所获。他泄气地关上橱门，“他们一块面包都没留给你？你是亲女儿吗？”  
“爸爸说哥哥们和弟弟比我更需要食物……”小女孩用手指绞着衣角说，畏惧地看着这个进了屋子以后行动举止越来越像劫匪的客人。  
“砰！砰！砰！”大门处粗暴的拍门声忽然催命般地响起，小女孩那张黑得都快看不出表情立刻挤满了恐惧，“灰老鼠来了！”  
安瑞尔的手还搭在橱门上，脊背僵硬了一下，“那又怎样。”  
“他们会抢走所有东西。杀掉所有他们看见的人。强暴每一个他们能找得到女人……或者omega，如果有的话。”  
安瑞尔皱了皱眉，“那是安百罗摩人干的事。”  
“那些都是灰老鼠干的……他们会杀了我们！”  
“砰砰砰！”许久没得到回应，门口的拍门声变成了响声震天的踹门声，外面有人用笨拙的通用语吼道：“开门！有人吗！”  
小镇上的枪响开始变得频繁，此起彼伏，有的好像在街头尽处，有的好像就在隔着一墙之隔，安瑞尔看了一眼像烧开的水壶一样在门框里震动着的门，小女孩慌不择路地一下子拉开橱柜门钻了进去，手脚哆嗦个不停，裙角一下子挂住这儿一下子勾住那儿，安瑞尔蹲下|身帮她藏了进去，关上橱门，就在他站起来转身刚要去开门时，门口突然响起了枪声，接着大门被狠狠地踹开。  
门口木屑飞溅，巨大的声响让安瑞尔下意识地往厨房的橱柜上靠了一下，紧接着好几个北联盟士兵从门里涌了进来。  
一排黑洞洞的枪口一下子对准了安瑞尔。在异国他乡看到自己国家的士兵应该是令人感到欣慰的，但是那群士兵看着他的眼神好像能活生生把他身上的肉一块块刮下来，让他的心忽然一下子吊到了嗓子眼。  
“哟，这破地方居然还有一个omega。”  
为首的是一个高得像小山一样的alpha，脸上还涂着迷彩，其他几个看起来是beta，一下子涌上就要抓住他，眼里闪烁着兴奋的邪恶光芒。  
“我是北萨罗温人！”安瑞尔连忙用萨罗温语说。  
那几个士兵的动作停顿了一下，互相看了一眼，而那端着步枪的alpha却用枪口一下子抵住了安瑞尔的胸口。  
“北萨罗温人怎么会在这？”他说，用枪管抬起了安瑞尔的下巴，咧开嘴笑得露出一排野兽般白森森的牙齿，“喂，是我太久没见过omega了，随便一个都让我觉得漂亮得不像话……还是你的确是个美人儿？”  
那还在发烫的枪口抵在咽喉下，安瑞尔不由得向后退了一步，“我从赫伯特堡来，正打算穿过边界回国。”  
“你的口音跟我们不太像，”那个alpha伸手拽了拽安瑞尔的衣服领子——他还穿着执行任务时穿的衣服，领子是很明显的安百罗摩民族风格样式，“别以为会两句萨罗温语就能蒙混过关了，南萨人趁着我们打仗捞了可不少好处。我们见过很多这样的人，是不是，达勒？”  
安瑞尔试图向他们解释：“我的家乡在奥施尓，你们应该听过这个名字，在北联盟的最南端，所以我……”  
“别跟他废话了，阿萨德。”  
站在他斜前方的一个士兵不耐烦地打断了他，恐吓似的扣下了扳机，子弹从他的腰侧擦身而过，打进了他身后的橱柜里。  
安瑞尔的身体下意识地颤抖了一下，与此同时壁橱里响起了一声幼兽般局促的尖叫，那几个人立刻把枪对准了橱柜，“柜子里有人，杀了……”  
“不，别开枪！”安瑞尔下意识地按住了橱柜门。  
“藏在里面的是你什么人？”为首的alpha问他。  
“我不认识的……只是一个孩子而已。”  
“噢。”开枪的那个人像是踹关着牲口的牢笼似的踹了踹橱柜门，“一个安百罗摩的孩子，是吗？”  
“我……”安瑞尔知道这是在问他立场问题，“他只是一个孩子。你们没必要……”  
他的话还没说完，另外一个置若罔闻地士兵端起了枪，对着橱柜就是一通扫射，“不！”枪声像是要炸破他的耳膜似的，这一次橱柜里的孩子没有再发出叫声，飞溅的木屑和硝烟散去后，鲜血像一整个晚上忘记关水龙头的水漫出水槽一样无声地从橱柜下方的缝隙中涌出来。  
为首的alpha一下子伸手抓住了安瑞尔的领口。  
“你想保护一个安百罗摩人？”他的手在安瑞尔的领口上用力一扯，那布料一下子嘶啦地被撕开，“他不是北萨罗温人。过来，谢利，把他的衣服脱了。”  
“什么？不！”安瑞尔惊惶地伸手护住自己的领口，而不止是被叫做谢利的人，剩下的几个士兵一下子一拥而上，七手八脚地按住他。安瑞尔一个肘击向后面正拦腰抱住自己的人打去，想要挣脱他的手臂，身后的人吃痛地骂了一声，却抱得更紧，而正端着枪的alpha反应迅速地举起枪托重重地砸在了他的肋上。沉重的钢铁制品砸在身上的感觉并不比被挥着棒球棍狠狠地来一棍的感觉轻松多少，安瑞尔疼得一缩，怀疑肋骨都被他这一下砸碎了，旁边的两个人趁他失去力气的一瞬间，一边一个地抓住了他的手向后扭去。肩关节传来像是要被生生扭脱臼的疼痛，身边的几个男人一边抓着安瑞尔，一边用像是恨不得直接把他揉死的力道对在他身上又捏又拧。像是被黏在蜘蛛网上的小飞虫，安瑞尔越挣扎也只能被抓得越紧，还不断遭致兴奋的士兵为了发泄高昂情绪进行的拳打脚踢。  
“我是北萨罗温人！”在士兵们的笑骂声中，还有衣服被撕开的声音中，安瑞尔几乎是声嘶力竭地喊叫才能让自己的声音不被淹没，“我是安瑞尔·佩特，我在布洛克林州加入过自卫队！在西南军区201师，柏德文将军给我授过勋，你们不能这么对我……”  
“安瑞尔”是北萨罗温人的常用名，但显然这些人早就没心思听他的新证词了不知道几只手牢牢地锁住他的动作，那些人撕开了他的衣服，探进破碎的布条下乱摸，热的，冷的，粗糙的，不知多少只手的乱七八糟的触感印在皮肤上。他们用无比下流的语言讨论着他的身体，对安瑞尔而言那也最熟悉的母语，再偏僻复杂的脏话，再粗俗不堪的俚语，传进他的耳中都像水滴融入水池，毫不费力地就能听懂，像是时时刻刻在提醒他，这些伤害他的人不再是他最恨的敌人，而是他的同胞……

“把他的嘴堵上，吵死了……”  
那个alpha捏着安瑞尔的双颊，强迫他张开嘴，拔出腰间的手枪把枪管硬生生地塞了进去，随时一个不小心扣到扳机或者走火就会送命的恐惧感让安瑞尔一下子停止了挣扎，浑身僵硬地被抓着双手按到了橱柜上。  
“你最好老实点，我告诉你……”那个alpha慢慢抽动着手枪，让那冰凉的铁制品在omega口中进出，“我有好几年没碰过omega了，把你的小脑袋开了瓢之后我照样硬的起来，知道吗？”  
“记着，一会不管什么东西插进来，都给我乖乖含着，敢咬的话……”  
安瑞尔红着眼圈看着他。alpha露出一个笑容，“你就等着我们把你活生生地剥下皮来……你的皮肤光滑得像条鱼一样，很适合做灯罩，正巧我们中有个人很擅长这个，对不对，达勒？你们记得上次那个女人被剥皮的时候是怎么尖叫的吗？真是刺耳，幸好才剥到一半她就死了……”  
“我想把他的肚子划开，我一直很好奇omega的生殖腔长什么样……”  
“我喜欢他的眼睛。可惜眼睛被挖出来以后通常就不太好看了……”  
观察到omega眼中看到了畏惧的神色，那个alpha满意地拔出了枪。安瑞尔被死死地压住，大脑一片混乱，满是描绘的恐怖场景的惶乱，甚至都还没意识到这一场残忍的凌辱已经开始，忽然间就被掰开了腿。有什么东西捅进了他的身体。“啊！”没有任何的润滑和扩张，他疼得眼前一黑，一下子趴倒在了橱柜上。在那一瞬间他感觉心里有什么东西一下子碎掉了。  
身后的男人不管不顾地抽动起来，干涩紧致的甬道被一下下强行捅开插入，剧烈的疼痛让安瑞尔忍不住再次挣动起来，旁边的alpha立刻对着他的脸重重地扇了一耳光。  
“我警告过你了，别乱动。”  
他的脸被打得一下子偏到一边去，alpha的力气大得吓人，那半边脸被打到的一瞬间只有麻感和眩晕，眼前一片忽明忽暗，好一会儿脸上才火辣辣地痛起来。安瑞尔低下了头，又听见那个alpha转过去笑着问他身后的人：“味道怎么样，谢利？”  
“嘶……真他妈紧。”  
和受害者的痛苦相反，那个谢利正享受Omega紧致的、因为痛苦不断缩紧的甬道带来的快感。他攥着omega的腰用力地一顶，安瑞尔痛叫了一声，身上蒙了一层冷汗，膝盖哐地一下撞到壁橱上，手指死死的扣住水槽边缘。  
omega痛苦的呻吟极大地刺激了其他几个人的欲望。他们解开了腰带和皮带，把已经硬起的东西在他身上乱蹭，或者看着两个人的交合处兴奋地自慰，安瑞尔艰难地承受着撞击，只觉得周围的粗重的喘息声像是张着嘴呼哧呼哧喷着热气的狼群，享用着刚捕获的猎物，把他撕碎后拆吃入肚。  
“我还从来没摸过omega的屁股，好软。”  
一只粗粝的手像捏橡皮泥一样使劲地揉捏着他的臀，紧接着有人在上面狠狠地扇了一巴掌，那柔韧而有弹性的软肉颤动着，让谢利更加兴奋地在他体内冲刺。  
不知谁拿着皮带在他腿上狠狠地抽了一下。洁白的腿上立刻浮起一道红痕，疼痛刺激地安瑞尔下意识地缩起腿，身边两个男人一人一只手按住了他的腿，让他无法动弹。  
身后正动作着的男人忽然停顿了一下，抬头对自己的同伴勾起了一个青面獠牙的笑。  
“这婊子开始湿了。”  
他用力地掰开omega的臀瓣，炫耀战利品似的向周围的人展示那藏在缝隙里的湿漉漉的嫣红穴口。  
“噢，你让这贱人爽到了？”  
“omega就是这样，天生就是给人操的，一碰就流水，骚得很。”  
被持续刺激的内壁为了避免受伤开始分泌出润滑的液体，omega疼痛难当之下的防御机制却被当做了欲望的信号。  
他一点都不舒服，只有疼痛，屈辱，恶心，恐惧……可是身体像一管被挤压的牙膏，不受控制地流水，又也许是在流血……他看不到，脑子昏昏沉沉的，他只感觉到太痛了。  
为什么……omega就是这样的吗，不管愿不愿意，只要被插入身体就会迎合，为施暴者提供便利。也许是这样的吧。omega天生就是给人操的，alpha可以欺负他，beta也可以欺负他。就像一块烧烤架上一块诱人的烤肉，谁都想来咬一口，谁都能来咬一口。  
“妈的，让我来。”  
旁边的人开始推推搡搡，谢利不耐烦地挥开手，于是有人绕到了前面。  
这些士兵大概是没什么条件洗澡，再加上才剧烈运动完，那浓重的体味冲得安瑞尔一阵阵头晕，有个人捏着他的嘴，强行把那腥咸的东西塞了进来。  
“唔呜……”  
那个人揪着他的额发开始抽送起来，不断地摩擦舌上的味蕾，一遍又一遍把那恶心的味道传进omega的脑子里。要不是两天没吃饭，安瑞尔大概真的会吐出来。谢利松开掐着他腰的手开始捏他的乳尖，力道大得像是把那两颗柔软的小果实活生生捏爆。  
好痛。每一刻都有好几个人在同时折磨他的身体。安瑞尔不知道现在这个状况是不是比被活生生剥皮取内脏要好一点，他甚至想也不敢去想这些暴徒满足以后会对他做什么。开枪打碎他的头？剥了他的皮？划开他的肚子，扯出内脏？然后拿一两件部位回去做纪念品？曾经安百罗摩人这样对待过他的母亲，就在父亲被屠杀的尸体边，不顾她肚子里还有个四个月大的孩子强|奸了她，完事后就一刀割断了她的咽喉扬长而去。以前他以为这足够惨无人道了，现在看来被割喉还真是一种可遇不可求的幸运……  
身后的男人不知过了多久才发泄出来，然而没有给安瑞尔留下片刻的憩息，很快就有人补上了谢利的空缺。他干得很用力，没几下就把上一个人留下的精液挤了出来，混合着肠道分泌出的粘腻液体顺着大腿往下淌，黏糊糊的很难受，前面的人也在他嘴里射了出来。安瑞尔还没来得及吐出来，又有一根散发着浓重体味的东西塞了进来。他们在这个omega俘虏身上发泄了一次又一次，白色的浊液乱七八糟地溅射在他身体各处，股间，腿间，腰上，脸上，还有的挂在睫毛上，黏在头发上。浑身上下都是那股令人牙根发酸的气息。  
疼痛在持续折磨着他。以往不管情况多糟安瑞尔总能努力给自己找到一点快乐，好让那一场折磨不那么令他痛苦，但是这一次他做不到。翻来覆去地换了好几个姿势，安瑞尔早已经被扯离了橱柜，滚到了地上。又一次结束后有人把他拖了起来，穿过他的腋下把住了他的腿，正对着那个alpha打开。  
“不……”安瑞尔看到那有着公牛一样的体型的alpha正对着他撸动着那根紫黑色的大得恐怖的东西，昏沉的神智立刻吓醒了三分，他颤抖着想要向后缩，但是背后的人把他的腿掰得更开了，献祭一样把正害怕地不断收缩吐出精液的小穴送到了alpha胯下。alpha伸出一只手，借力似的捏住他的肩，力道大得好像要把肩胛骨都捏碎，然后扶着那怪物一样的东西用力插了进去。  
“不要……啊——”  
被匕首从下面捅进来的疼痛大概也不过如此。被咬破的嘴唇渗出血珠，眼眶不受控制地泛起了生理盐水，那庞然大物像是要把他整个人捅个对穿。他用尽了剩下的力气挣扎着，像被揪着耳朵拎起来的兔子蹬动双腿，但是他的反抗毫无意义，很快再次被牢牢按住。  
“操翻那个贱人，阿萨德……”  
他听见有人在他耳边起哄。那巨大的肉刃在他身体里抽动起来，每一下都让他疼得几乎昏死过去，他甚至不能分辨自己到底是痛得失神了片刻还是晕过去了又被疼醒。  
alpha动得越来越快，激烈的水声和肉体碰撞声交织在一起，omega接连不断的尖叫声越来越微弱，最后只剩下了带着痛苦气音的喃喃。  
“不……我是……我是北萨罗温人，你们不能……”  
“放开我，好痛……好痛，不要……”  
“先生，救我……”  
有个人伸出手拨了拨安瑞尔无力地偏到一边去的脑袋。“他快被你操死了。”  
“还有力气说话，这个还算经得住折腾。”他喘着粗气，俯下身靠近omega的颈侧用力嗅着，从喉咙里滚出一声呻吟，“这味道真是绝了……”  
其他的beta闻不到omega的信息素，“他是什么味的？”  
阿萨德笑了笑，挺腰狠狠地操上的紧闭的生殖腔口，捏着omega的脖颈将浓稠的精液悉数喷在上面。  
“烂透了的婊子的味道。”  
  
不知道这场劫难究竟持续了多久，大部分时间安瑞尔努力聚焦着眼神看着离他最近的那把枪。那是一把型号很陌生的步枪，属于那个带头的alpha，它被丢在大概一米远的地方，枪口朝天倚放在那个流血的橱柜边。安瑞尔用越来越模糊的神智挣扎着分析着自己还有多少的可能性可以抢过那把枪把这些人统统打成筛子然后逃回去，答案是悲观的，但他等待着，也许还有机会……可直到最后一丝体力也离开他的身体，在有些重影的视线里他觉得那把枪好像离他更远了。  
啊，不对，现在更近了。那个alpha拎起了那把枪，安瑞尔这才发觉一切已经结束了，他们放开了他的身体，开始准备销毁罪证。  
安瑞尔听到沉重的铁器摩擦着地面被拖过来的声音，那个终于满足的alpha举起了步枪对准了他的脑袋。安瑞尔感到命运在嘲弄他，让他重蹈母亲的覆辙，而更可笑的是他竟然是死在北萨罗温人的手里。  
“你认为我会杀你吗，可爱的小鹿？”  
alpha似乎很享受恐吓折磨他人的感觉，迟迟不肯动手，像翻动一条案板上的鱼一样用枪管把安瑞尔的头拨了过来。  
安瑞尔没有说话，维持着微弱的喘息已经用尽了他的所有力气。  
alpha用枪拨开了他散乱的黑发，对准了他的太阳穴。安瑞尔疲倦地闭上了眼睛，像雪地里被捕兽夹断了腿，就快要流尽鲜血的困兽放弃了挣扎，无力地等待着一切痛苦的结束。喀拉，alpha将子弹上膛。安瑞尔下意识地屏住了呼吸，这个时候他又想起了柏德文，想起那双鹰一样的灰色眼睛，金棕色的粗糙胡茬，还有温厚的胸膛……  
他就要死了。  
柏德文会为他难过吗？  
他不知道。早知如此，安瑞尔倒真希望那个时候费朗没有救下他，他不如死在那个变态中将的餐桌上，死在任务的执行途中，他也可以勉强可以把自己类比死在自己的战场上，好过这样的屈辱……柏德文会怎么收到他的死讯？也许是由格萨卡发出的一份公事公办的文件，也许……也许格萨卡根本不会告诉柏德文。  
想到这里，安瑞尔的心脏一阵抽搐的锐痛。他多么希望柏德文永远不要知道他的死，也不想要柏德文参加他的葬礼……如果他能有一个葬礼的话。他宁愿自己烂在这个破旧肮脏的小屋子里没人收|尸，也不想要这副污秽不堪的身体被送还回去。他希望自己留给柏德文最后的印象，是五个月前那个穿着丝绸睡衣偷偷溜进他房间里的情人，是甜蜜绵的爱意，是一场美妙温柔的梦，而不是一具肮脏的残破不堪的尸体。  
抱着自己身体的双手不受控制地微微颤抖着，就在安瑞尔的神经紧绷到极致时，那个alpha却忽然惋惜似的叹了口气，移开了枪。  
脑侧的压力忽然消失，屏息得疼痛的胸腔一下子放松，可安瑞尔还没来及松了口气，alpha的唇角忽然勾起一抹笑，倏地把枪转了回来，对准omega的胸口扣下了扳机。


End file.
